This invention relates generally to a caddy for retaining and carrying a package of cigarettes and an associated cigarette lighter.
Holders or retainers for cigarette packages have attained wide popular appeal for a number of reasons. Many of these package holders provide an attractive appearance. Some assist in retaining and keeping tidy the inevitable tobacco shreads and other mess attendant with cigarette packages. Some retainers also assist in preventing the retained cigarette package from being crushed or otherwise damaged.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a handy yet compact caddy or retainer for a cigarette package and an associated lighter.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a cigarette package and lighter caddy which discourages or eliminates the loss or separation of the lighter from the cigarette package.
It is another object to provide a cigarette package and lighter caddy which permits a smoker to draw a cigarette from the retained package and light the cigarette with but a few simple motions of that single hand which holds the caddy.
It is yet another object to provide a caddy which inhibits the ingress of moisture and cigarette contaminants, and inhibits the egress of tobacco shreds or flakes and attendant mess with improved effectiveness. A related object is to prevent inadvertent crushing or damage of either cigarette package or cigarette lighter with increased effectiveness.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the description, like reference numerals refer to like parts.